The Threads that hold together
by The-blue-eyed-dreamer
Summary: A thread of dramione one shots. If you would like to put some requests in feel free to do so


**Song: Dancing With Your Ghost by Sasha Sloan**

**Authors note: So I found this song while I was doing homework, and i absoultely fell in love with it and i just had to write about it. So as soon as i finished my homewokr i opened up google docs and began writing. I thought instead of writing a one shot and publishing it, i would write a bunch of them and make it into a thread. Now Not all of them will be based off of songs cause i have a few ideas for some one shots, and if you would like to put in request by all means do so. I'm always looking for ideas. So enjoy, and sorry if it's not the best. I'm a bit rusty, i haven't wrote in a while if im being completely honest.**

* * *

Dancing With Your Ghost

Her alarm went off, and she grumbled before slamming her hand on the button; turning it off. She considered staying home and calling into work sick, but she had done that too many times this year and was out of sick days, and all of her vacation days. She sighed and threw her blankets off of her as she slowly got out of bed, to get ready for the day, just wishing it was over already just so she could be in bed again.

She walked into her bathroom, and shut the door behind her before turning on the shower. She put the water to steaming hot and got undressed and then got in. She leaned her forehead against the cool tile, as the heat tried to soothe her aching muscles. She closed her eyes; just trying to escape reality for a few more minutes.

She imagined better times. She imagined when her life was better than it was. She imagined what could have been. She imagined him, with his beautiful gray eyes , and his enticing soul. She clenched her fist and squeezed her eyes tight at the thought of breathing started to quicken, and before an attack could come on, She breathed. Unevenly at first, counting as she took her deep breaths just like she was told to do, time and time again. In, and out. In and out. She repeated it until she could breathe easy again. She opened her eyes slowly, and lifted her head off of the tile and began to get ready for the day.

* * *

She was dressed in gray. Gray dress pants, gray blazer fully covering a white blouse, gray heels. It seemed to be her favorite color as of recent. She sighed as she headed into work, taking one last look at the skies of London; which ironically was just as gray as her attire and her mood.

The day was going by at a slow pace. There wasn't much work to be done, no new cases were given to her. It was rare when they were. She was basically being paid to show up and sit at a desk doing basic assistant work; though she was qualified for much more, she and everybody else in the building knew it. She didn't complain though. She didn;t have the energy to do it, nor did she care all that much either. It was still a job, she could still put food on the table, and have a roof over her head. When she walked by anything that had two eyes and a heartbeat ,she heard whispers and eyes boring into her soul. All throughout the building, even if she went into the bathroom. Wherever she went, they followed; like a shadow. She couldn't get rid of them. She didn't mind all that much anymore, she was used to it by now.

_"let them talk" _she thought to herself.

It's not like they're spewing out any lies, she's heard them all from one source or another. Most of the comments were out of worry, and the looks were out of pity.

By lunchtime she sat at a table with the few friends she had left; the ones who she didn't push away. Well; she tried, but they wouldn't budge. It was good of them she supposed. She sat closest to the wall, picking at her salad, not very hungry. Hell, she was never really hungry anymore. She stayed quiet, just listening to her friends laughing and joking about their days.

"Ya know you should really come out with us Friday night, you need to get out of the house mione." She snapped her head up, her attention no longer on the picked through salad but on the firey red head girl she would have called one of closest friends some time ago.

"I'll think about it." was all she said.

That's what she always said. Did she consider it? Not in the slightest bit, but it was easier than saying no, because if she said no, she'd get complaints and questions. If she said yes she'd be expected to go and then when she bailed she would get reamed out for accepting plans and then not showing up. So she opted for saying she would think about it. It was enough to get them to not pester her, and less than actually agreeing. The redhead nodded, a slight frown prominent on her lips, but she didn't say anything, not wanting to cross a line.

Before she could go back to poking around at her food the redhead got a grin on her face.

"Ya know, I have this friend Jasper. He works in my department, real nice bloke; handsome too. I can set you guys up, I think he'd be good for you." The redhead spoke with a wide smile.

She dropped her plastic fork out of her hand, and she could feel her throat tighten up and her eyes start to burn. She looked around the table and seen the eyes of her other friends, looking shocked, outraged, and one or two silently rooting for her acceptance on a blind date.

"If you excuse me, I'm gonna go finish up some paperwork I need to get done before I leave today." She spoke briskly, before getting up and taking her food, and walking away as quickly as she could.

Before she got too far away she could hear one her friends reprimanding the redhead who meant well.

"What the fuck Gin? Why would you ask her that? You know she isn't ready."

"Oh Harry nobody else was gonna do it, and she needs to start moving on. It's been a year for Merlin's sake. She needs to live again and be able to live for her, and not dwell on him. It's not healthy and you know it." She could hear the redhead reply.

And honestly, She didn't know how to live again. She didn't know how to live for her anymore. Of course it was different at one point. But she never really lived for herself anyways. She lived to survive, for the better part of her childhood years. And When he came into her world, she lived for him; for them. And now? She didn't know how to live in a world where he wasn't apart of it.

She shook her head and practiced her breathing as she walked out of the break room.

* * *

The rest of the day trudged along, and quitting time came and went. She was now leaving the liquor store, where she frequented as of late. Thunder blasted from the sky, making her look up and seeing the dark clouds and the lightning. She grasped the bottle of whiskey tighter in her hand and walked slowly to their favorite spot in the park.

As entered the park, she found the lone bench and took shelter on it, as she closed her eyes she could almost feel like her old self again. Another roll of thunder went out, and she opened her eyes once more. She could feel the tears frush down her face as she screamed.

She screamed in frustration. She screamed in anger. She screamed in pain and in love and all of the in between.

_"Baby why did you go away?!"_

_"I'm Still your girl!"_

She squeezed the whiskey bottle until her knuckles were a ghostly white and her tears just increased.

"_How do i love?"_

_"How do i love again?"_

_"How do i trust?"._

_"How do i trust again?"_

She stayed on that bench for merlin knows how long. But when the rain had started, she figured that was enough for today. She stood up and walked slowly out of the park, making her way back to her flat and ignored the tiny rain droplets as it began to soak her mass of curls.

When she got back to her flat, she quickly unlocked the door, and kicked off her heels as soon as she stepped in the front door. Shutting the door, she placed the bottle of whiskey on the coffee table, yet to be opened. She trudged down the hall, into her bedroom. She slipped out of her dull attire and grabbed a long sleeve shirt and a pair of underwear, before heading into the bathroom, turning on the shower head.

* * *

While pouring a glass of whisky, she swayed towards the old record player, she had found at a yard placed her favorite record on it and turned it on, waiting for their song to come on.

As the static could be heard from the speaker, she took a swig of her drink, barely wincing as it went down her throat ; fore she had grown used to the soon she'd be immune she thought. A small smile grew on her pale lips as the music started to play; bouncing off the walls of her living room. She closed her eyes and took another long swig of her beverage.

"Hermione." A warm voice spoke.

She opened her eyes once more and she saw him; leaning against the wall with a warm smile on his lips and love playing in his gray eyes.

"Draco." She heard her self whisper, as she watched his figure stride towards her, until he was standing only inches from her.

"Nice shirt." he commented.

A slight blush grew on her pale cheeks.

"Why thank you, it was yours." She said cheekily.

She watched as he barked out a laugh, before he wrapped his cold arms around her frail waist.

"Took you long enough to get here." She commented, as she placed her hands around his freezing neck.

"Sorry, my witch, There was so much traffic." He replied with an excuse.

The two began to sway to the beat of the music, like they did every night. She loved being in his arms, but hated having to always let go.

"How were you today?" He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"I was alright. I'm always alright." She spoke, though not sure if she was trying to convince him, or herself.

The blond nodded, not pushing it, which she was beyond grateful for. They continued to dance to the music, only stopping to replay the record, and taking sips of the whiskey that was still on the coffee table. As the night went on they talked about anything and everything, catching up with each other, and whispering sweet nothings in each others ears. They did that until the early hours of the next morning.

"It's late my witch, I must go, you have to work and you need sleep." He said.

She nodded, not wanting to listen to him, but she knew it was inevitable. He must go.

"I love you Draco." She whispered, tears stinging her brown eyes.

"And I love you too Hermione. So much. I'll see you soon." He spoke, placing a cold kiss on her forehead.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, he was gone. Just like every night.

She sighed, as the never ending stream of tears flowed down her cheeks as she reluctantly turned off the record player, and putting the record in its sleeve, before cleaning up the bottle and the glass, and heading into her bedroom.

As her head hit the pillow, she closed her eyes; as sleep began to take her, preparing her for the next day where she was gonna have to endure the same damn thing all over again, just so she could see him.


End file.
